A Duty Fulfilled
by Lavendarjosh
Summary: In times of need, a captain can always count on the help of his fellow knights.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story, nor do I want to. Content is intended for recreational purposes only.

Warning: Contains male on male stuff. Don't want? Don't read.

**A Duty Fulfilled**

On a moonlit evening, Raven the Great strolled through the streets of Zaphias, looking for nothing in particular. Unlike Dahngrest, the Capital was a quiet place after dark. No bustling inns or noisy groups of rugged men, the atmosphere was even more languid after the recent disasters and he could well understand why none of his friends cared to join him for the walk.

A lot had changed for him lately. First of all the fact that he actually had friends to begin with, difficult as they may be from time to time. Second, a freedom he hadn't experienced in the last decade, fickle it was. But what he hadn't had in a long time was company. The fact that he spent his days traveling in the company of three—actually, make that two—beautiful girls didn't really help. Rita could scare the crap out of him sometimes and wasn't yet ripe enough for picking anyway. The princess was out of the question right from the start. And the one that really ticked his box, the busty lancer Judith... Well, let's just say he feared for his hand should he ever try to lay it on her.

But, being the tantalizing maiden she was, her constant teasing had left Raven blueballed for quite some time. And by now, he was ready to jump at the first opportunity he got. What wouldn't have been a problem back in his hometown, but here...

"S-sir Schwann!" a familiar voice penetrated his thoughts.

Raven stopped, let out a sigh and turned around.

"How many times do I hafta tell ya: it's Raven. I don't know any Schwann guy."

"Y-yes, of course! My apologies Sir Raven!" Leblanc saluted. "I did not expect running into you at such a time."

"Well, whaddaya know, I was just out for a little stroll. Seems awfully quiet to me." He took a confirming look around.

"Yes Sir! The perimeter is secure."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Raven mumbled.

"I will continue my guard duty then. If there's nothing you need of me, Sir."

"Nope, do your..."

Raven stopped mid-sentence, the rusty gears grinding in his understimulated brain. He carefully weighed the pros and cons of the crackpot idea that had suddenly formed inside his head, then simply brushed every consideration aside.

"If he's so eager to please, then why the heck not?" the old man thought to himself.

"Actually," he addressed Leblanc. "There _may_ be something I could use your...help with."

"I would be honored to be of assistance, Sir Schw-... I mean Raven. Sir Raven!"

"Good, good. You see, I need to have a look inside the guard storage by the market. It's still in use, I take it?"

"Of course, I will let you in immediately." Leblanc saluted and set off to his new destination. "May I ask of the nature of your interest, Sir?"

"Patience, buddy, you'll see soon enough." Raven sprouted a sleazy grin and set to walk beside the knight. "Only thing ol' Raven can tell you that it's a matter of top priority!"

The two of them quickly arrived at the storage and Leblanc unlocked the heavy door, holding it open for his captain to enter.

"There we are," he saluted again. "Do you need my continued assistance, Sir?"

"Yep, just one moment..."

The old man activated the lux blastia and rummaged through the room. After some searching, he procured the object of his desire, a small flask, from a crate.

"Nice." He turned towards the knight. "Next, I need you to drop your pants."

"B-but Sir!" Leblanc tried to protest.

"Now, now, this is a very important mission, so I would appreciate you to just do as I say. Oh, knickers, too, by the way."

"I... Understood, Sir."

Leblanc hesitantly unbuckled his belt and cast aside his sword. He turned around, away from prying eyes, and pushed down his pants in one unceremonial go.

"Done," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Very well. The crate over there." Raven pointed at the wooden container.

"Yes?"

"Bend over it."

"S-sir!?"

"This is a direct order from your captain, soldier!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Leblanc scuttled over to the crate and rested his torso on the top, inevitably sticking out his naked butt to his superior.

"Like this?"

"Yes, yes," the old man grinned. "Hm, maybe...spread your cheeks a little."

"But I..."

"One hand on each and give 'em a little tug. Not so hard to understand, right?"

Raven loosened his own garment and got into position behind the flustered knight, while Leblanc dutifully did as he was told.

"Yeah, just like so." He procured the flask and opened it, pouring the oily liquid onto the crack of Leblanc's butt.

The seasoned knight trembled in uneasy anticipation as he felt the cool fluid trickle down to his tender hole, his admired captain rustling behind him.

"And now say: For the Empire!" Raven commanded.

"S-sir, I beg you..."

"Do it!"

"F-for the EmpirUAARGH!" Leblanc's sentence was harshly interrupted by a sudden pain.

"Please, Sir Raven," he groaned. "Be gentle, this is my first time...like this."

"So much is obvious." Raven could feel his subordinate's muscles tightening around his member. "Holy radish, that's a tight fit! You better relax, cause I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"I'll do my best!" the knight panted. "For the Empire! For...for you, Sir."

"That's what I wanna hear."

Raven gave Leblanc's butt an encouraging slap and started moving, slowly at first, but soon picking up the pace. Before long, he was hammering away at the man in front of him, reveling in the all but forgotten bliss he was experiencing.

"That's a good boy," he moaned between his thrusts. "Take your captain's orders! Take them deep!"

"Sir Schwann, I am so glad to be of service to you again!"

"That's not my name!" Raven swatted his cheek. "Say my name!"

"S-sir Raven..."

"Louder!"

"Sir Raven!"

"Scream it!"

"Ohh, Sir Raven, take me!"

A knock on the door interrupted their frantic engagement.

"I say, what is this commotion in there?" a muffled voice came from outside.

"I say, we shall have a look inside!" said another voice.

"Get lost you twerps, or you'll be filing paperwork for the next five hundred years!" Raven screamed at the door.

"Sir Schwann?! We...we are terribly sorry to disturb your..."

"Fuck OFF!"

"Yes Sir, right away, Sir!"

"Our apologies."

Rapidly receding footsteps promised no further interferences. Raven sighed and looked down to the perplexes figure before him.

"Well, back to work!" he shrugged.

Without further ado, he picked up the pace from before, drawing a surprised yelp from his underling and making the crate shake beneath them. Groaning and panting, he continued pumping into the dutiful knight until he felt weeks worth of bottled-up tension rising up in his loins. With a final thrust, it all erupted out of him, releasing his massive load deep into the awaiting soldier.

Exhausted, Raven stumbled backwards, supporting himself on a nearby barrel, catching his breath.

"Phew," he wheezed. "I sure needed that."

"Glad I could...be of service," Leblanc mumbled under his breath.

"Now that's a duty I call fulfilled!" The old man stretched his arms. "Leblanc, you'll be a fine captain someday."

"T-thank you, Sir!"

"Ahh, don't mention it." He patted his subordinate's reddened butt and adjusted his disheveled clothes. "I entrust you to make this place presentable?"

"Yes, Sir!" Leblanc propped himself up for a weak salute.

Raven slipped through the door and into the cold night, past two awkwardly baffled knights and, with a spring in his step, back to his friends in the lower quarter.


End file.
